<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stealin' Kisses From Me On The Sly by gabby227</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235750">Stealin' Kisses From Me On The Sly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227'>gabby227</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of a Preacher Man [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers Friendship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Explicit Language, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Pansexual Tony Stark, Pastor Joseph Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steve Is A Pastor's Kid, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who Says I Can't Write a Christmas Story in May?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Christmas Day, and that means that Tony and his family are joining the Rogers for Christmas dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Son of a Preacher Man [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stealin' Kisses From Me On The Sly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I promised this forever ago, but the wintertime is always hard for me, considering the dark and gloomy is horrible for my depression. But here it is, finally! This is also for the Stony Bingo, Square N2 -- Cuddling.</p><p>I want to thank <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/">starksnack</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/evespring/">evespring</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblehblihbluh/">blahblehblihbluh</a> for the beta. You guys rock!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was nervous.</p><p>He kept telling himself he was being stupid -- he'd known Tony for a while now. Tony had been going to Brooklyn High for about three months, and they'd become really close since then. They even had plans for their first date, although, since it'd been so close to Christmas when they declared their attraction to one another, they had decided to wait until afterwards.</p><p>But Tony, Maria, Jarvis, and Ana were coming over for Christmas dinner.</p><p>Steve knew he was being ridiculous -- <i>he'd</i> invited them, after all -- but something about a big holiday with Tony was making him really anxious.</p><p>"It's gonna be fine, love," Sarah had told him soothingly on Christmas morning. "I promise."</p><p>Considering Joe had had a lot of practice with the less fortunate, because of his job, they had bought a few gifts for Tony's family. Even though Tony and his family didn't <i>need</i> anything, they had practically anything they could ever want, it was Christmas, and everybody should get gifts on Christmas. Also, when Steve had mentioned some of Tony's favorite foods, Sarah had gone out of her way to make them.</p><p>Joe was not the regular preacher. He really wanted to make a difference, and he often said that it wasn't his job to judge people. In fact, a lot of Christians hated his point of view -- Joe often said that God created people of all sizes and personalities. LGBT folk should be accepted along with everybody else. He figured that <i>everybody</i> had a place in the world -- even people that most others said didn't.</p><p>Bucky usually spent Christmas Day with them. His family did their thing on Christmas Eve, and he'd spent Christmas Day with Rogers Family for years. His dad didn't care about him and his mom just wanted peace with their family, so she let him go.</p><p>Even though George Barnes wasn't the greatest guy when he'd been drinking, Winifred stayed with him. He wasn't abusive to anyone but his son, and he was only like that when he was drunk, so Winifred justified that as an okay thing. Sometimes it really pissed Steve off, but then again, Winifred had often gone out of her way to make sure Bucky was protected. She watched out for him, in her own little way, so Steve couldn't hate her <i>that</i> much.</p><p>"Don't be dumb, Stevie," Bucky was saying to him that morning, when Steve was in his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. "Why not just your jeans and one of those ridiculously tight shirts?"</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes.</p><p>That made Bucky laugh, "We all know why you wear those things, buddy. You know how good you look in them."</p><p>Bucky was in a relationship with Natasha, and had been for a while, but everybody knew he was pan. And even though he was, he and Steve had never gone there, and never even wanted to, but Bucky could admit that Steve was very attractive.</p><p>But they were too much like brothers to want anything like that.</p><p>"Besides," Bucky added a brief moment later, "Tony loves you in those things."</p><p>Steve knew <i>damn well</i> how much he affected Tony -- they hadn't gone all the way, and it'd only been a week since that afternoon where Steve had invited Tony and his family to Christmas dinner, but they'd had a few heavy make-out sessions since then that had left them both hard and aching.</p><p>Truth be told, Tony affected Steve the same goddamned way.</p><p>Deciding on a t-shirt and jeans -- <i>not, not because you suggested it, Buck, get that thought out of your head right now</i> -- he went out into the kitchen. The Starks wouldn't be here for a few hours yet, but Steve had a tradition of helping his mom cook dinner while Bucky always joined Joe in the living room for the Macy's Christmas Day Parade on television.</p><p>Honestly, Steve couldn't give a fuck about the parade, even though Bucky had told him repeatedly that he couldn't be a New Yorker and <i>not</i> watch that parade.</p><p>"I know you're nervous, baby," Sarah said soothingly as she put the turkey in the oven, "and I know that you like Tony a lot. But you need to calm down or else you're going to hyperventilate."</p><p>Sarah had always had a talent of telling what Steve was feeling, and she'd also always had a talent of being able to calm him down faster than anybody else could. And even though Bucky'd learned how to do it a long time ago, Sarah was faster and way more efficient than even Bucky could be.</p><p>Steve was trying really hard not to think about Tony.</p><p>Even though Steve was trying to ignore his nerves, it was all he could think about as he helped his mom with dinner. And three hours later, when Maria, Jarvis, Ana, and Tony showed up, he felt like he was ready to crawl out of his skin.</p><p>"Hey, Steve-o," Tony said softly when he saw him. Looking back, he saw that his parents were busy introducing themselves to the others, so Steve leaned in and gave Tony a kiss.</p><p>"What's that for?" Tony asked when they broke apart.</p><p>"What, haven't you ever gotten a kiss hello?" Steve asked him with a teasing smile. When Tony looked at the ground, Steve's smile dissipated, "You haven't, have you?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it," Tony mumbled, and Steve decided to drop it.</p><p>They decided to do gifts before dinner, and he could see the shock on Tony's face when Steve mentioned, "We got you guys some stuff."</p><p>Tony wasn't the only one who was shocked; Steve noticed the surprised look on Maria's face as well.</p><p>"You don't even know us," she stated, watching Steve and his parents closely. "Why would you buy us things?"</p><p>"Because it's Christmas," Sarah said softly. Sarah had a way to be soft and soothing when the situation called for it; honestly, she made the <i>perfect</i> pastor's wife. "Everybody gets gifts on Christmas."</p><p>Maria just nodded.</p><p>Steve had gone back and forth what to give Tony. Tony pretty much had anything anybody could want -- and he had the kind of money to buy whatever he wanted. Even though his father tended to be strict about his money, Maria was often generous and gave Tony as much money as he wanted.</p><p>And, honestly, Howard often threw money at Tony so he would just leave him the hell alone.</p><p>After a few conversations with everybody, even Clint -- because, even though nobody would believe it, Clint knew Tony the best, considering Tony was tutoring him in geometry -- he had decided to do something simple, but he knew that Tony would appreciate.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Steve had painted him a picture. He felt a little dumb about it -- who gives their not-boyfriend a painting for their first Christmas together, especially when they'd only known each other for three months? But everybody in his little group, even Rhodey -- who had become surprisingly close with Tony since he'd gotten to Brooklyn -- he reassured Steve that Tony would love it.</p><p><i>Steve, Tony has a lot of manufactured stuff</i>, Rhodey'd reassured him just a couple of days ago, <i>but this is from the heart. He'd gonna love it, I can promise you that</i>.</p><p>And even though Steve had the reassurance of everyone, he was still super-nervous.</p><p>The painting was a picture of himself and Tony. His sketchbook was full of drawings of Tony -- even though he didn't really want Tony to know about it -- and, when he'd been bored in geometry one afternoon, he'd drawn a picture of himself and Tony cuddled on the couch.</p><p>Tony was wearing his jeans and favorite band t-shirt, and Steve was also painted in jeans and a t-shirt, and Tony was sitting in Steve's arms, his head back and resting on Steve's chest. Their hands were clasped together and their fingers intertwined, while it looked like Steve was whispering sweet nothings in Tony's ear. Anybody who saw the picture could tell that it was supposed to have just a sweet, cuddly vibe. The scene was <i>disgustingly domestic</i>, as Natasha'd put it when she first saw it, but it was Steve's favorite drawing that he'd ever done.</p><p><i>You could've at least drawn some smut or something</i>, Natasha had told him in the same breath. <i>Made it a little interesting</i>.;</p><p>The thought made Steve laugh.</p><p>Steve's gift to Tony was easily the largest package. But Steve was incredibly nervous.</p><p>He shouldn't have been, though, because when Tony ripped the wrapping paper off the package, his eyes widened. Even though Steve wasn't sure if he should point it out but was that tears in Tony's eyes?</p><p>He turned it around and showed it to his mom -- which, Steve knew that Maria and Tony were close -- and said, "Look, Mom! Steve painted me a picture of us!"</p><p>And the enthusiasm in Tony's voice made Steve smile softly. He sounded like a kid on Christmas. And even though it was indeed Christmas, Tony had never sounded that small before. Even when he was talking about things he loved, or was passionate about, he had <i>never</i> sounded like that before.</p><p>Maria smiled softly and then looked at Steve, "You're very talented."</p><p>Her voice was soft, gentle. It was at that moment that Steve understood why Tony and Maria were so close.</p><p>Tony excused himself to the bathroom, and Steve followed, just to make sure Tony was okay. Something in his gut told him that Tony wasn't just going to use the bathroom, but compose himself.</p><p>Honestly, Steve hadn't realized his gift would make Tony so emotional.</p><p>Tony went into the bathroom, and when he didn't come out in ten minutes, Steve knocked on the door, "Tony? You okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine," Tony let him know. "Can you meet me in your bedroom in just a minute?"</p><p>Steve nodded, even though he knew Tony couldn't see him through the oak door, "Yeah, absolutely."</p><p>He sat on the bed, and maybe it was because Steve was anxious, but it felt like an eternity passed before Tony came through his bedroom door. He closed the door with a quiet <i>click</i> and then looked at Steve.</p><p>And Steve had been right. Tony had been getting emotional in the bathroom, because his eyes were red and glossy, the skin around them puffy. He had definitely been crying.</p><p>"What's the matter, Tones?" Steve asked softly. He patted the bed beside him, and Tony took the hint, sitting down. "Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>Tony shook his head. Quietly, he said, "No."</p><p>"Talk to me, baby," Steve said softly, totally unaware of the pet name he'd just given him. "What happened?"</p><p>"Steve," Tony said softly, carefully, "when I was in Malibu, nobody wanted to give me anything just because. Nobody wanted to kiss me hello, or just because. They wanted a piece of me, yes, and they wanted to fuck me, but not because of me. Never because of me. They wanted a piece of <i>Tony Stark</i>. Howard Stark's son. Nobody gave a damn about my personality or what I liked." He sighed and then added, "And they most definitely would've never given me a painting of the two of us cuddling."</p><p>"Are you upset?" Steve asked. When Clint and Rhodey had assured Steve that Tony would love the painting, nobody mentioned that he'd get so emotional when seeing it.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "No," he murmured. "I am just so goddamned touched by it that I can't control myself. I love you, Steve."</p><p>And Steve just watched him, dumbstruck.</p><p>"I know it's too early to say it," Tony added quickly. "We haven't even been on our first date yet, but you have treated me so well and unlike anybody ever has. I've had feelings for you for a long time, but when I saw this, I realized it was love."</p><p>Steve nodded, speechless.</p><p>"You don't have to say it back, Steve. In fact, I don't want you to, unless you feel it."</p><p>"I don't know what I feel, Tony," Steve said, finding his voice. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Tony shook his head, "Sweetheart, I don't <i>want</i> you to say it back until you're sure you feel it. But," he added, looking into Steve's crystal blue eyes, "when you <i>do</i> feel it, I want to be the first one to know."</p><p>"You definitely will be, Tony," Steve smiled. "I can promise you that."</p><p>Tony breached the distance between them and gave Steve a kiss, attacking his lips hungrily. They kissed for a few minutes, Steve's hands going to Tony's dark hair, and tangling his fingers in it.</p><p>Tony always kissed Steve like it was the last time he ever was going to, and that was bittersweet for Steve. He loved that Tony kissed him that way, but did Tony do it because he was expecting Steve to leave?</p><p>Steve never wanted to leave him. Steve wanted to be with Tony forever.</p><p>They kissed for a while, attacking each other's mouth hungrily until Sarah called them for dinner. Steve broke the kiss.</p><p>"We've gotta go out there, Tones," Steve murmured against his lips. "We don't have time for a make-out session right now."</p><p>Tony nodded.</p><p>When they went to the table, Bucky, Maria, Jarvis, Ana, Joe, and Sarah were already seated, the food already set out. When Tony noticed that some of his favorites were there, he looked at Sarah and Steve curiously.</p><p>"Stevie told me what you liked," Sarah explained, "and I wanted to make them for you. We like you, Tony."</p><p>And Tony was dumbstruck. Nobody's parents had ever <i>liked</i> him before.</p><p>"Thank you," he said softly. He wasn't sure if he could admit how much he'd appreciated that.</p><p>Dinner went nicely, with great food and conversation. As usual, Sarah'd made too much, and told Maria that she was welcome to take some home.</p><p>When Maria shook her head and said, "I couldn't do that," Sarah just fixed her with a look.</p><p>"I make way too much every holiday," Sarah explained. "I always give Bucky some to take home, but I want you to take some." She watched Maria and then added, "I also made a cherry pie. I was told it was Tony's favorite."</p><p>Once again, Tony was struck dumb.</p><p>After dinner, Bucky and Joe sat down to watch the football game while Ana, Jarvis, and Maria helped clear the table. When Sarah told them they were guests and she didn't expect it, Jarvis shook his head.</p><p>"We want to help," he told her. "Not because we have to, but because we want to. Please let us."</p><p>And Sarah nodded.</p><p>Tony and Steve were still at the table when Steve said, "You wanna go watch the game with Dad and Bucky?"</p><p>Tony nodded his head.</p><p>They sat down on the couch together, next to one another, and Steve opened his arms to Tony so he could slide into them. Whenever they cuddled, Steve had quickly learned that Tony liked being the little spoon. </p><p>Even though Tony didn't really care for sports, and he didn't pay attention to them. there was honestly nowhere else he'd rather be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like my writing please consider <a href="https://ko-fi.com/gabby227">buying me a coffee</a>.</p><p>I'm now taking prompts on my <a href="http://gabby227.tumblr.com/">tumbr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>